The Lonely Heart's Journey
by Le Chat Gris
Summary: ON HIATUS:Will be redoing a few chapters Meg spared the Phantom from the horrible mob but she finds herself drawn more to this mysterious man with every passing day.Will the Phantom finally find true happiness or will evil once again ruin his life
1. Chapter 1

**_12/3/07 edit! OK this story will be on hiatus for a bit... or continuing to be on hiatus so I can work out the story a bit and fix some mistakes_. _I'm thinking I will redo the last part after the flashback arc maybe consolidate a few chapters shrugs who knows where I will go with this. I apologize to all those who have been reading and waiting patiently for a new update, DON'T WORRY I should have something new up soon ( I better considering I have about 5 pages worth of outlined story to put into story mode lol). So until then Happy Holidays!_ **

**Ratings for: Violence, Language, Adult Content (at least I think it's Adult Content), Substance Use (it's not the opera house without some of that hee hee ) And just over all safety on my part... don't want some person to message me saying I put too mature of material in the story . better safe than sorry. **

**Ok this is my first attempt at a fic and in all honesty i started over 2 years ago and yeah it's still a work in progress (what can i say school can be tough!) but yeah i'm open to any pointers when i get through putting up everythingthat i got. (which isn't too much after this) but flames are allowed (i like constructive critism(i know i probably spelled that wrong but eh who cares) ) hope you like the story!**

Prologue

As the hot tears ran down his face, he told her no pleaded with her to stay after she returned only to say goodbye. He proclaimed to her with his comforting and now sorrowful voice, "Christine, I love you." She simply looked at him with pitying eyes and returned to Raoul. As they slowly drifted out of sight he sobbed to the empty cave,"You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now, the music of the night!" He knew the mob was coming soon and that if he didn't leave soon, he would be killed. He didn't want **them** to destroy all he worked so hard to complete, but then he had built it for Christine. In a sudden wave of sorrow, realizing that she would never come back, he picked up the candlestick closest to him and destroyed the mirrors of his lair. They brought only grief and memory, they had shown his ugliness to himself and reminded him daily of it; they would never show Christine admiring the dresses he would have bought her, but the most painful thing about them was that they were his gateway to Christine. Countless times he had visited her through the dressing room mirror, so many times he taught her to sing from behind that mirror, or to bring her across the lake to his home. The memories overwhelmed him,he destroyed every shard of glass and mirrors he could find. The mobs yells and footsteps were almost upon him, when he finally overcame the sudden outburst of rage. He walked to the one mirror that had been his passageway to the outer world, to Christine. He pulled aside the tapestry and looked back at what had been his home, his sanctuary and then took his first step on his long, lonely journey into the world. Just as the curtain closed on the empty mirror frame, the mob came to a halt in the Phantom's lair; all shocked to find that it was a reality, he was not a myth.

Main Story

(Same Day)

Meg Giry slowly walked forward out of the crowd and to the organ. She picked up the pale mask that had been laid on its face, she didn't know why but she felt a sadness in her heart for this creature living under the opera. She stopped the mob from destroying anything more than what was already ruined and told them he had left the place and that they should leave this place as it was, out of pity for the Phantom. As the mob left, for reasons she didn't understand, Meg went back to the old organ and gently picked up the mask and then she brought it back to her room with a feeling of sadness in her soul.

He wandered in the streets of Paris, his still unmasked face, hidden in the cloak he had worn in Don Juan Triumphant that previous evening, quietly wept as he found his feet taking him to the place where he had been a slave to the mocking and jeering of the gypsies. The feeling of being alone came over him again as the memories of the beatings and the hatred ran through his mind.. His only comfort during those horrible items had been his rag doll monkey, put together with the straw, cloth and coins that had littered his cage. He suddenly realized that he had left two of his most precious possessions at the cave: his music box and … his mask. He decided that they were probably destroyed in the rage of that angry mass that had been hunting him, but decided that he must try to at least retrieve what was left of these two special objects before it was too late. He would not get into the Operra as he had done in the past, because of the intense search to find the Phantom before he killed again. He whispered solemnly to the night, "I was defending my own or Christine's honor and safety. I have never been nor ever will be a random murderer. However, they will never see it that way. He needed the help of his longtime companion, madame Giry, to find a way around the people of the opera house and back into his sanctuary.

Meg Giry often found herself sitting at the organ in the abandoned lair after a few weeks from the Phantom's dissappearance, attempting to play some tune or sing along with the songs that she already knew to play. But she never went there out the mask at her side. She was beside herself with her emotions most of the time, she knew she didn't want the Phantom, a murderer, to come back and kill again, though secretly she wished he would return to this cave under the Opera House. The visits became the highlight of her day; she often wanted to go down there on some evening and find him sitting there at the piano, playing one of his pieces, like Christine had described him as always doing before she left. But she knew that it would probably never happen, he would have gone far away by now, chasing Christine and Raoul to their new home in England, where they planned to open their own theatre, where Christine would be the star. Meg gave a heavy sigh when she thought of her mother, who decided to go with them," Those Englishmen know nothing of Ballet as I do." she told Meg weeks before. She said she would leave only when Meg was ready to take over for her as the ballet instructor. She often chided Meg about going down to the lair as often as she did. "It is not safe for young Mademoiselles as yourself to be down there." Madame Giry told her countless times before, but she couldn't resist the urge to travel through the mirror into her own realm of music and tranquility.

The play was about to begin as the hooded figure approached the steps of the old opera house while the rain pounded all around him. He had waited weeks for the inhabitants of the building to have calmed into thinking he was gone for good. His plan had apparently worked, for a man came out of the theatre offering an umbrella to this strange man. He merely waved it away and entered into the warm dry interior of the Opera Populaire. The grand hall was full of the aristocracy and upper class of the Parisian society, making it easy for him to blend into the crowd so long as his hood remained up. He worked his way to a panel hidden beneath the elegant stairs, and with the grace and skill of a magician, moved the panel aside and stepped into the long dark halls he knew so well and disappeared from the large crowd preparing to see the new play, _Faust_.

Meanwhile, Meg listened intently to the hustle and bustle of the backstage predations', in anticipation for the girls' first performance. Her mother had left a week before and left Meg in charge of the chorus girls. The knots in her stomach tightened as she awaited her, yes, her ballet dancers to perform for the first time. She realized that the opera was about to start because the audience's chatter had increased. She had turned to give her girls one last piece of advice before their opening number, when out of the corner of her eye, a hooded figure weaving rapidly between the stagehands, as though he were looking for someone. The hood had turned toward her and upon noticing he'd been seen, he vanished. She rushed to the spot where she had last seen him but there was no trace of him left and apparently no one had seen him but her. A sudden thought came to her as the knots tightened a bit more, "It couldn't be, could it?" she murmured under her breath.

**Yeah yeah i know it'sshort but i don't really have a lot to work with right now... and i'm just hoping i'll be able to finish this. lol well see ya soon!**

**(oh yeah and thank you phantomluver4ever1** **for pointing out my memory lapse in the time thing i completely forgot to put it in there but i fixed it now.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok I first off thanks to phantomluver4ever1 for the review! Ok so here's the next chapter. I tried to make it longer this time so I hope you guys like it!**

**oh yeah I DON'T OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! (sadly Erik will never be mine he belongs to leroux and webber so don't sue me please.)**

The Overture had begun to play and she realized that she was needed to be onstage, for not only was she their teacher, she was one of the ballet dancers as well. The opening went on without a hitch, but as the play went on, she felt unseen eyes following her every move making her feel a bit flustered; causing her to miss one or two steps in the dance. During the intermission, a few of the young girls came up to Meg with concerned faces, "Is everything alright Mlle.?"

She only replied to them in her caring voice, "Yes, everything is alright my dears, nothing but a few stage jitters, that's all."

She didn't want to upset the opera with one of her far-fetched visions that the Opera Ghost had supposedly come back to the theatre. Surprisingly enough after the Intermission, Meg felt the eyes were gone and she and the chorus girls performed to perfection. After the show and the auditorium was emptied for the night, the young dancers all congratulated each other for their excellent performance, and how even Carlotta Guidicelli had not performed so terribly that night. In fact, after the death of Piangi, Carlotta was never same. She often wanted to be alone and was no longer the prideful, arrogant diva she had been. Her voice even sounded different, instead of the sliding notes of the previous seasons had turned into much more bearable but melancholy songs. The previous managers had retired for want of "rest and relaxation" after the many incidents at the opera when it was under their care. The new managers, Msr. Jean Cartier and Msr. Anton Valjean, were very excited over the recent success of the now "improved" Opera Populaire after dispelling the rumor of a ghost waling about its halls. They talked with the Comte Philippe de Changy, who had taken his younger brother's position as patron of the theatre; about all the latest improvements and renovations that they thought would be necessary for the theatre.

Finally, Meg couldn't stand the monotonous clangor anymore and hurriedly went to Christine's old dressing room that belonged to her now. She closed the door behind her and went over to her mirror. Slowly she opened the secret passageway and started down the dark path to the lake. After reaching the shore of the old cave, she immediately took out the mask that she had secretly always carried with her around the opera house. She approached the beloved organ and began to play one of her favorite tunes on the battered yellow keys. Suddenly out of the darkness came a deep melodious voice, "You play that piece very well, Madamoiselle."

Meg stifled a scream as she leapt from the piano bench to see who had spoken. The hooded figure she had previously stepped out of the shadows. "You! But… how?!"

Meg couldn't believe her eyes he hadn't said who he was, but she knew it was him; the Phantom of the Opera. He gave a small chuckle, "Oh it was simple enough now that the majority of the people think I have left. Also, it didn't hurt that the new managers were to busy with more 'important' matters than to have all the passageways in here thoroughly checked for…"he stepped closer to Meg, "spirits." He gave another of his echoing chuckles.

Meg's mind was filled with so many questions, but it was very difficult to find the right questions to voice. She finally regained control of her thoughts as her breath started to come normally again, yet her heart still raced within her breast. "Why didn't you go after Christine?" she asked him softly.

As soon as the words had flown from lips, she wished she could take them back. He stiffened and she felt those searing eyes bore into her own, though she couldn't see them. "That is none of your concern." he growled. Taken aback at such a tone she retreated to the piano, but as she went, she never took her eyes off the hood that hid the Phantom's face.

As she sat down on the old bench, she thought for a moment that she had heard him hold back a sob. Then realizing that he probably hadn't had food or anything in a while, she offered to bring him her portion of food at dinner. The Phantom answered with a voice of amazement for her willingness to give up her meal that night so he could eat it, "Thank you but, no perhaps I can find something from my little store that I kept hidden in here. That is of course if it wasn't destroyed by those idiots."

At this, Meg accosted the hooded man, "For your information _I_ was one of those _idiots_. We were scared for our lives and hungry for justice on Buquet's and Piangi's behalf. If we are such idiots for such thing than so be it, but I will be a rotting corpse before I allow you to talk like that to me or one of my family members here again. As she stormed away to the boat on the lake she hissed back at him with fire in her eyes, "And do not worry Monsieur none of your precious belongings were harmed. Out of pity **I**stopped them from tearing this place to shreds, **I** had them give up the search for you, and **I**, "she added with a slightly softer tone as she pulled out the mask from her coat, "will keep your secret." with this last remark she left the mask at the edge of the lake and started her way back up the lake to her dressing room leaving the shocked Phantom in silence.

As Meg paddled out of earshot, her eyes welled up with tears, "He didn't know," she berated herself, "How could he know when so few do who are still live?" A solitary tear rolled down her porcelain skin. She thought back to the days of her early childhood, back when her mother had been happier, warmer, back when her father was still around.

* * *

_15 Years Earlier_

It had been her 4th birthday, and her father was going to take her family to the traveling carnival that was in town.

"May I get a pretty pink parasol, Papa? Oh please please please?" the young Meg pleaded gleefully. "We shall see, my petite Papillion, we shall see." He replied with a wink. A young beautiful woman with dressed in a casual but regal blue dress entered into the doorway," Is everyone ready?" Robert stood and softly kissed his wife's cheek, "Alissa, you look amazing mon amour." she giggled and returned the kiss, "And I love you too, dear." Meg frowned; "I want a kiss too!" the parents smiled at each other and looked at their pouting daughter. They leaned down and both kissed a freckled cheek. Satisfied she jumped to her feet and rushed to the door, "I am ready to go Mama. I even did my hair." she modeled the bedraggled look with pride. Mme. Giry gave her daughter a smile as she went to fix the comb placed haphazardly in her daughter's corn silk hair, "You did a marvelous job my dear." "Now I look as pretty as you do Mama." the gapped toothed smile beamed up at her parents. "We go to the fair now right?" 

"Of course, my little butterfly." smiled Robert and they made their way to the loud music and fanfare found in the center of Paris. After many happy hours of gaiety and fun, the Girys walked back down the lamp-lit street back to their home. The day had tuckered out little Meg, who now slept soundly on her father's shoulder, while her mother carried Meg's new pink parasol and a new stuffed teddy bear, given to her after she participated in a young magician's magic show. As they arrived at their home, a solitary lone figure stood on their doorstep. He struck a match and lit his cigar revealing a large scar running diagonally over his face, giving the man a permanent sneer. "Where were you today, Robert?" the gruff voice raised the hairs on both his and Alissa's necks. Robert's voice now gone rigid with a twinge of fear turned to his wife and handed her the sleeping child that still lay slumbering upon his shoulder. "Take Meg inside and both of you go on to bed, I will be in shortly." "Robert…" she said quivering as the man's gaze rested on her. "Woman, listen to your husband even if he is an idiot, he is trying to save your hides from being thrown into the poor house and I'm going to help him after I have a few favors fulfilled…" he eyed here and added with an evil chuckle, "or didn't you know that you were so hard to care for.'

She silently walked into the house casting a fearful look at her husband, searching his face for some kind of hint if what this man was saying was true. Were they going bankrupt? She shut the door behind her after not seeing an answer come from her husband's now distant eyes, laid Meg into her bed, and tucked the teddy bear under her arm. She sat at the window of her modest bedroom trying to piece together at least portions of the men's conversation.

The man stood up and turned to Robert, blowing smoke into his face as he did, causing Robert to choke on the foul stench of the cigar. "Now, Robert, back to the reason I came. Where were you today?" casting an angry look toward the now shaking Robert.

"It was my little girl's birthday today. I…I thought that it wouldn't matter if we missed one day please…I'll make up the difference, just don't…" The man cut him off "**DON'T WHAT ROBERT?!**" he shouted. "**DON'T THROW YOU OUT ONTO THE STREETS? DON'T CLAIM EVERYTHING YOU ME? AFTER SAVING YOU FROM BANKRUPTCY AND THEN POSTPONING THE MAJORITY OF YOUR DEBT DEADLINE OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART… DON'T WHAT?!"**

"P…please" Robert's eyes widened with fright for his family as he started to stutter, "Please, I'll make the deadline this month I just need to find one more odd job to make up for today then." The scar-faced man chuckled menacingly "Who would hire a complete idiot like you, isn't that what got you into this mess? Getting fired from a little bookstore? All you had to do there is know where to find stupid books." His deep throaty laugh rumbled through the streets. "And yet you still got sacked and no one has hired you since." His laugh grew softer as he clutched his sides. "Well there is no such thing as a day off for a debtor, so you must double your profits tomorrow, old man." Robert's shoulders dropped "Please, Louis, have mercy. I can get it for you, but it will take me more than a day to do so."

"Well that is a shame," muttered Louis. He stepped out onto the street leaving his profile in the cloud of smoke he left behind. "I'll give you two days then, no more, and not one franc less than what you owe me or else…" His eyes burned into Robert's own, "well let's just hope that doesn't happen."

Robert dared not move from his porch steps until he knew for certain that Louis had left completely. Louis turned with his black cape flowing in the wind and fog, as he threw what was left of his cigar on the street and stalked off into the pitch black of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Phantom of the Opera they belong to Leroux and Webber .**

**CHAPTER THREE**

As Robert slowly shut the door, he continued to scan his eyes on through the streets to make sure Louis had actually gone. As the door softly clicked shut, Robert turned to see his wife's pale frame collapsed by the window. "Alissa?"

Her white complexion had disappeared into her pearly white nightgown. He ran to her side "Alissa?! Wake up Alissa!" he shouted, as he held her fragile body in his arms.

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked upon the face of her husband in both fear and comfort. She flung her arms around his neck and sobbed. He held her close to him, trying his best to comfort Alissa.

"Robert…" She wept in fear "Wh- who was that man?… What d-did he want with us?" She looked into her husband's eyes when he didn't answer. "Robert, who was he?" He sighed because he knew he couldn't hide the truth from his wife anymore.

"His name is Louis DeLancluer, and I must work for him." He added as he hung his head in shame.

Alissa sat in shock until she finally replied, "What?...why?... why you?... Why HIM?!..."

"I had never wanted you to know." He softly told her as he carried her to the bed. " I thought this would have ended before you needed to know… but apparently it won't now. I'm so sorry please forgive me, Alissa. Please forgive me." He sobbed into his wife's shoulder. Alissa stroked her husband's head and turned his head to face hers and whispered "Robert, just tell me what is going on."

"I had been working in the bookshop but I also had to work in the factory to make ends meet. The hours at the factory were getting longer and later causing me to become later and more exhausted while I worked at the bookshop. Finally, I quit my job at the factory to stay at the bookstore, but when I arrived there I was fired."

She interjected with hurt in voice, "But Robert…why didn't you tell me?"

"I was ashamed for losing my job, and I didn't want you to know that we were almost broke and that I was working two jobs to give you and Meg the best life that money could buy."

She embraced Robert and whispered, " I never would have been ashamed of you. How could you think that? I love you; nothing can change that. I only wish you would have told me." As she drew back from her husband, she asked weakly. "But how does this Louis DeLancluer come into the picture?"

Robert's eyes fell from Alissa's porcelain face to the floor. " I did handy-man jobs for several weeks and one of my frequent employers was Louis. A few weeks ago he offered me a full time job at his business. After he found out about my complications with business and life, he offered me a large loan because I didn't have enough money for our bills. Little did I know that it was a loan with great interest and a very short amount of time to pay it back. I had to do my jobs at Louis's business and then other odd jobs just to keep up with his payments. Now that I have missed three payments, he is more ruthless and greedy, demanding more and more money. Since I didn't go to work today he wants all of the I would have made today plus the rest of my payment to him on the loan in only two days or else, he'll do something horrible to us."

Alissa's eyes widened with fear, "Oh Robert, what do you think he'll do?"

Robert cast a forlorn look to the window and replied in horror as the words barely left his lips, "He can do anything to us that he would want to for his money, I've seen him kill a man just for not paying 5 francs on time when the ultimatum was given."

Alissa's face went white again at the thought of her husband working for such a man that could be so heartless. She looked into her husband's faded green eyes, "How much do we owe?"

"3000 francs"

Alissa's hand quickly shot to her mouth as a gasp escaped her paled lips and slowly replied in hushed tones, "what can I do to help?"

Robert's face went tight at the thought of burdening his wife with his problem, "This was my decision, this is my problem not yours. You shouldn't have to fight my fight."

Alissa stood up, staring directly into her husband's eyes, "This is out fight!! It involves not only you but me and our daughter, and I will do anything to keep her safe Robert! Now what can I do to keep our family safe? How Can I help you!?"

Her face had flushed red as she finished her outburst. "I don't want you or Meg hurt, Alissa. We need to get away from here, so he can't find you. Can you do that?"

The later that night a lone figure in a tattered robe stood on the corner next to a forlorn and disheveled man. The man turned to the young boy no older than 13 and whispered as the clouds of steam passed from his lips into the freezing night air, "I need you do me one last favor young magician, I need you to take my wife and daughter somewhere safe where Delancluer can't reach find them."

The young boy cringed at the sound of that name for he too had been a victim of the man's cruel ways. "Sir I can take them any where you wish to repay. Where did you want to go?"

As the light fell on Robert's face, his once youthful and joyous face now etched with worry and fear. "The Opera house… Alissa has always been a wonderful dancer but after she married me she gave up on it to raise Meg." He sighed into the wind as tears started to gather in his faded blue eyes. "Maybe… maybe she can dance again if she goes there. She was always happy when she danced." a slight smile played at the corners of his mouth thinking about his family being happy again.

The boy looked up at his companion, "What time shall I come for you and you're family Msr. Giry?"

Robert finally cast his eyes down to the ground as a solitary tear fell when he realized what he was going to have to do. " I'm not going with them. They'll be safer if I leave them now. He will have no reason to go after them if I'm no longer with them. But I need you to be there for them late tomorrow night, you can use your skills of illusion to get them in the Opera House undetected." Robert withdrew his ungloved hands from his pocket taking out a bag of coins which he handed to his young confidante. "Here. It's 100 francs I know it's not too much but it's all that I have right now"

The hooded magician's body tensed when he heard what was being given to him. He thrust the faded leather bag back into his sole friend's hand. "I can't take this. you need the money more. I owe you so much for saving me from that monster who dared to sell me to those damned gypsies! This is the least I can do for you!" His voice wavered between waves rage and sorrow that Robert was being forced to leave his family behind while a spiteful and hateful shark was hunting him down for what was partly his fault.

Robert grasped the already hardened hands that should have belonged to a man twice the multi-talented illusionist age, and placed the pouch between them, "Then take it for Meg's sake. I know Alissa can make money as a dancer but Meg…" his grasp tightened around the young hands "I want you to make sure she's taken care of until she is old enough to…"

"But surely you'll be back by then won't you, Robert?" the hooded figure interjected with genuine concern.

"I… I don't know. ,"he tried to swallow the hard knot that was growing in his throat, "If I don't come back I want you to make sure nothing happens to them."

With a maturity beyond his 13 years, he straightened his back and replied in his maturing deep voice, "Nothing will happen to Alissa or Meg so long as I live, that I can promise you."

Robert slowly turned to walk into the night to tell his wife goodbye for the last time, but before he disappeared into the frozen ink that permeated the area around the city he turned slowly and looked into the green eyes at the boy who he knew would one day grow into a great man "You know I'm trusting you with my most prized possession. Please take good care of her, Erik."

The older man silently put his hands into his worn jacket pockets as finally disappeared into the thick velvet of the night. Erik's emerald eyes began to scan the street for any signs of life that would reveal his presence and within the blink of an eye his cloak had enveloped around his thin frame and he disappeared down the alley just as the clouds poured out onto the streets, as if also shedding tears for the Giry's dark fate.

**Yeah I know i Write short chapters but in all fairness it's hard to write college papers and then come back to do a good job on these. well any way please review! i'm open to suggests criticism, even dare i say it FLAMES. ta ta **

**O yeah i hope to have at least one review on this chapter before I put another up. **


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry it took so long! Thank you Nobody of Importance and Asillym for your reviews. They really help to keep me encouraged to write more to this. ok then... here's the next chapter! hope you guys like it!**

The older man silently put his hands into his worn jacket pockets as finally disappeared into the thick velvet of the night. Erik's emerald eyes began to scan the street for any signs of life that would reveal his presence and within the blink of an eye his cloak had enveloped around his thin frame and he disappeared down the alley just as the clouds poured out onto the streets, as if also shedding tears for the Giry's dark fate.

Heavy steps slowly approached the stairs leading up to the chestnut door. A tanned but bony hand reached out through the rain to grasp the cold brass handle. A soft click resonated into the empty halls of his home as the door opened revealing the drenched brown coat that was draped over Robert's tall masculine frame. The water cascaded down his body before pooling at his feet. His blue eyes skimmed over the barren walls as he began to walk down the dark hallway toward the room he and his wife shared. He paused in the door frame even after all that had come to pass a smile crept to the corners of his mouth seeing his wife's arms protectively wrapped around his daughter's petite frame which cradled the soft teddy bear against her face. The still made his heart swell with pride knowing that he had done something right in his wretched life in order to have his beautiful baby girl and wonderful wife. He crept up to the side of the bed, his light cobalt eyes never leaving his wife's serene face. Robert leant over and let his lips lightly grace her warm cheek trying not to wake her but deep inside knowing he wanted her to. As if in answer to his hidden prayer, her eyes fluttered open at the light kiss, she turned her head to look into her beloved eyes.

she began to sit up but instead felt herself be hoisted into her husband's arms as he carried her to the sofa that was seated at the foot of the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips against his which was eagerly returned as he sat with her cradled in his arms. As soon as they broke apart a sudden sadness tainted the words that he whispered into her ear, "You know I love you more than life itself, Alissa"

"And I love you just as much, Robert."

He pulled her body closer to his with warm embrace and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She could hear his heartbeat as she gazed lovingly upon his face, her heart began to break as she saw what should have been the face of a younger man etched with worry, fear and despair gazing back down on her. She buried her face back into his chest as she tried to fight back the tears that started to well up in her eyes, but try as she might a sob escaped her lips as she could still smell the cigar smoke that had entombed itself in the fabric. He knew why she was crying and knew that he was helpless to ease her pain. He lifted her golden head and caressed her face with his thumb to remove the tears that streamed down her face, his eyes searched hers before he moved his lips to meet on her cheek.

He stroked her brass colored hair,"Don't worry, my love, everything will be alright." He whispered into her ear trying to console her.

"How Robert? How is everything going to be all right? You have already taken everything we own to try and pay off that detestable man and yet you still owe more than can be imagined." Her hand fisted in his wet shirt "And now you have us upheaving ourselves and trying to run away instead of…."

"It just will." He interrupted her. "It just will. You will have to trust me. I will never let anything happen to my greatest treasures."

Soon sleep wrapped the couple in it's comforting embrace, her head resting on his broad shoulder with his fingers still entwined in her honey colored hair.

(a/n i was planning on a whole scene about Robert telling her about erik but I'm not going to do it now maybe a flashback later on or something but just so everyone knows Robert explained to her about Erik before they left)

As the cart pulled beside his house, Robert could felt as though his inside were being torn out of him. He wanted nothing more than to live with his family in peace, but that was not luxury granted to him.

A man with dark tan skin stepped down from the driver's seat and walked over to Robert who had a worried look on his face. "Where's Erik?"

The man raised his hand to silence him as a thick accented words flowed from his lips in understanding to the gentleman's confusion, "The boy told me that you wanted you're family at the opera house, and asked me to get the preparations in order so that you're wife could work there. Fortunately, since I work there myself live there, I was able to inform the ballet mistress of her new arrival. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of doing so, sir. But rest assured the boy is watching us. I believe it would be appropriate to say that I am his mouth and body when he doesn't want himself revealed."

Robert understood this and nodded because he knew that indeed the emerald eyes were watching his companion's every move.

Erik looked down from is perch atop a nearby house ready to move if anything went awry. For the man talking to Robert had taught him many things, mainly illusions that he used occasionally at street corners, but the Persian man had taught him how to defend himself to the point of killing another man quickly and without anyone knowing what had happened. He had only killed one man before, of course this was a terrible burden for a thirteen year old, but it was necessary for him if he were to live free of the cage he had been raised in.

Robert started to place the few trunks that they had in the back of the cart as Meg and Alissa stepped out into the fading daylight. He helped them up into the small wagon before climbing in himself. He swiftly picked up his young child and hugged her tightly before placing her back on the wooden seat before he turned to his wife. The tears were threatening to cascade down his face when he saw the confused and scared look on her face. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her delicate waist and pressed his lips to hers, hoping that this moment would never end. He pulled away and rested his chin on her shoulder squeezing his eyelids tight as a tear broke through his defenses.

"Alissa…" he tried his best to sound strong but the hard knot in his throat thwarted his every attempt "I love you so much, never forget that. Oh God Alissa please don't ever forget that."

As the words set in, her eyes grew wide and filled with confusion and apprehension. "No, Robert, I won't forget because I'll always be by your side." She looked into his eyes hoping he would say something to agree with her but was distraught as she saw no such hope in his eyes.

"I know how you want to stand at my side during this storm but I wouldn't be able to ever forgive myself if something happened to you! I'm not strong enough to lose you or Meg. I have to do this on my own."

Her fingers began to caress his russet locks. She couldn't leave him he was her shelter in every storm and yet, her rock clutched to her, trembling and broken. He caressed her cream-colored cheeks with a calloused hand.

He glanced at his daughter who clutched her beloved teddy bear to her heart looking at her father with complete innocence in her eyes waiting for him to sit next to her, he spoke gently to her "Now ma petite Papillion you grow up to be as strong as you mother and you never let anyone tell you that you aren't smart or beautiful because, my darling…" he fought to hold back the imminent tears "you are perfect in every way. I love you, Meg.". and placed a tender kiss on her head.

Robert looked to his wife and met her rose petal lips for the last time before jumping off the wagon just before it sped on through the velvet darkness,.

Tears streamed down Alissa's face as she reached out for her husband one last time she called out to him "Robert, I love you!" _please don't die… please come for us soon_. The heat from his kiss lingered on her lips as the rain started to fall over the distraught family

Meg not understanding what was going on yelled at the driver, "Wait! You forgot Papa! We _can't_ leave with out papa!"

Her mother reached out to hold her in her arms as she chocked on the words not wanting them to escape her lips but knowing they must, "Papa… Papa isn't coming with us darling".

Meg threw her mother's arm off of her. "NO! He has to come with us!" the anger and hurt in her voice growing.

She turned to the shrinking figure of her father standing on the street. She flung out her hands as if to try and reach him, "PAPA! WHY AREN'T YOU COMING? WHY ARE YOU SENDING US AWAY!? PAPA?! WE LOVE YOU PAPA! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME AWAY!!!" her voice growing desperate as his form dissolved into the sheets of rain that struck her face, disguising the tears that freely fell down her face.

Alissa held her head in her hands and started weeping. Meg finally threw herself into her mother's embrace as they both sobbed uncontrollably as they watched the man they both loved finally slipped into the darkness.

As soon as the cart was out of view, Robert fell to the ground letting the tears that had built up behind the dams of his eyelids freely flow mingling with the rain that pelted his body. He could still hear his daughter's cries to him, how he had longed to tell her that he didn't want to send them away, how he wanted them with him for all eternity. He kneeled on the harsh road, for what seemed like hours before he finally stood again. He wiped what tears were still on his face, knowing that no more would come for there was not another left for his body to shed. He quickly pulled his wet cloak over his form and began down the long street headed toward in the opposite direction of the opera house knowing that he would probably never see his beloved or his little girl ever again.

**Ok just to let everyone know i'm open to any ideas or suggestions they have in this story. So yeah reviews are greatly appreciated, they really do help me in my writing process. Ok then thanks for reading! **

**Adieu**

**Le Chat Gris**


	5. chapter 5

**ok i'm so so so sorry it took me so long but i have had nonstop tests and stuff... i finally dropped the evil english teacher so that's outta the way. well please review those who have stuck with me through this long time period and let me know how i did... thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! it was really appreciated. this isn't perfect i might update it later... and work out the bugs. so disclaimers at the beginning of the story like as in ch.1 so enough of me here's the story!**

* * *

"_WAIT! YOU FORGOT PAPA! WE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT PAPA!"_

_Her mother reached out to hold her in her arms as she choked on the words, not wanting them to escape her lips but knowing they must, "Papa…Papa isn't coming with us darling."_

_Meg threw her mother's arm off her. "NO! He has to come with us, the anger in her voice growing._

_She turned back to the shrinking figure of her father standing on the street. She flung out her hands as it to try to reach him, "PAPA! WHY AREN'T YOU COMING? WHY ARE YOU SENDING US AWAY!? WHY PAPA, WHY!? I LOVE YOU PAPA! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME AWAY!!!"_

_Her voice growing desperate as his form dissolved into the sheets of rain that struck her face, disguising the tears that freely fell down her cheeks._

"Papa! Meg's eyes opened with a start at her own outcry.

With a shaking hand, she wiped away the tears that had stained her face and pillow in sleep. It had been a long time since she had dreamt of her father. However, every time she did it had been the same… he was always sending them away, deserting her and her mother. She always wondered what happened to him, but often times she didn't care. Her mother never did explain why he left them. She had just said that he had to send them to the opera and that one day he would come back and take them home.

"Home…" a faint smile played on her lips. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, the burgundy tapestries hung delicately on the walls. The smell of roses long since past mingled with the smell of the lavender perfume she used. Taking the aroma deep into her chest with one deep breath, "The opera is my home now."

She did not know if she would ever be able to leave its comforting embrace. A chilled breeze suddenly caressed her golden tresses. Her azure gaze looked into the area where the draft was coming from. A rare curse came from under breath; she had forgotten to close the mirror in her haste.

She prayed silently that no one had come into her room while she had been asleep. No one else, save her mother and Christine, knew about the passageway to the caves. However, they had left leaving her to be alone with the opera house's secrets. "All anyone has ever done is leave me…" she murmured.

Even though she was surrounded by hundreds of people everyday, she still felt completely and utterly alone. After a few weeks, she had grown accustomed to the feeling, allowing its cold and hollow clutches to affix to her very being. Often times, she wondered if this is what the Phantom felt like. To be invisible to all, and have no one to talk to. They shared that in common… she smirked. They were both abandoned.

Even her best friend, the one girl she thought she could be open with, had kept secrets and lied to her. She had been concerned about Christine, she had listen to Christine talk about her past, and her problems but in the end when Meg finally decided to open up herself, she had shut off by Christine's bragging about being the star. She had been happy for her she really was, her courage faded with each passing opportunity. She had finally given up altogether just before that day… it was the day that both terrified her and freed her. When Christine had been kidnapped, she had joined the rabid mob, willing to do anything to help her friend… even if it meant giving her own life. What made matters worse is that when she got to the lair… she couldn't bring herself to do anything to the Phantom. She just felt like it would be wrong to cause anymore harm than what had been done. He was a poor pitiful creature, unloved, and unwanted.

She lost all respect for Christine when she saw what had happened to the lair… Christine had always described it as a pristine castle within the rocky walls, with so many mirrors that the rooms seem to go on for eternity. When she had made it to the main living quarters, she had been utterly shocked by the sight that was laid before her eyes. Glass stained with blood was strewn all over the slick floors, chairs were turned on their side, scorched papers lay scattered around the organ What had truly gripped her heart with not only fear but sorrow was in one of the rooms further back… the room that she decided to stop the rampage of the mob in. A pile of glowing embers lay in the center of the room, when she approached it she gasped when she saw the melting figurines of people and recognized one of them as Christine. It was also there that she found the music box. Its fur had been worn down in certain places from the apparent care it had been given. Her fingers lightly traced its wooden face when her eyes fell on a glimpse of white under a pile of papers on the organ. She knew from what her mother had told her, that the phantom never left without his mask and here it was lying before her. Knowing that it would certainly be displayed as a trophy if the others found it, she hid it under her shirt so that the others would not find it and in hopes that one day she would be able to return it to its rightful owner, if he was still alive.

She snapped back to reality, he was alive though. Even though she had been frightened at first, subconsciously she felt that the Phantom would not harm her. Whether out of being a gentleman or respect for her mother, she didn't know. She had half expected him to yell at her for being in his home, but he seemed to be rather calm about the whole situation.

The scene replayed in her mind. A splash of red kissed her cheeks as she realized just how bold she had been by standing up to a murderer, she had never in her life allowed her temper to take control of her. Strangely, it had felt good to release the frustrations that had built up inside of her, given he wasn't the intended target of her wrath, but he had received it.

Her lips crept into a small smile. Even though it was him it meant one thing. Her breath fogged the reflection before her as she whispered, "I'm not alone… not anymore."

* * *

He hadn't said anything when she stood up to him, but still promised to keep his arrival a secret. He watched in complete silence as she slipped into the darkness of the surrounding lake. Only then did he move to pick his beloved mask to put it back on his face. 

He noticed as he inhaled that it smelled of lavender, he smiled knowing why as the scent watched over him. He realized she must never have let the mask leave her sight if even the smell of the caves and clay had been replaced by her perfume. For reasons unknown to even himself, he actually felt glad that she had kept this so close to her. Almost like she was protecting it, or…had she been treasuring it.

The smile fell from his lips, he loathed the mask yet he loved it at the same time for shielding his deformed face. He looked into one of the shattered mirrors that only distorted his image more. The only part of his face that seemed remotely human to himself was his eyes. The piercing emerald orbs that showed no fear at any time gazed at his broken image.

He was grateful to the blonde haired girl…no…she was not a girl any more but had grown into a beautiful young lady. He marveled at the face that she had convinced the angry mass of people who had hungered for his blood to turn back leaving virtually no damage to his home.

His gaze fell from his lair's furnishings and fell to his feet, "I'll have to repay her somehow," he mumbled to the darkness.

With slow steps, he approached his beloved organ, lovingly caressing its yellowing keys. He was extremely pleased when he began to play one his pieces and discovered not only that it was still in tune but also not a speck of dust was on the ivories as his fingers danced along its surface. She must have played or at least cleaned this everyday to keep the pipes from getting dirty.

He had meant it when he said she had played well. He was a little shocked that he had not noticed her growing talent, but her mother and her father both were very talented people. In fact, Erik had never heard such beautiful music until he had stumbled upon the Giry home, he would stand outside the window listening to Robert play either his violin or the small piano. It was a heavenly sound compared to the clangs of the bells and tambourines and even more than the sound of the cracks of the whip or the dull thuds of clubs landing against his soft flesh.

He owed that man so much, he along with one of the only people in the carnival who ever treated him kindly, the Persian as was affectionately called, had helped him escape the hell hole that bastard had sold him to. The Persian had taught him everything that he knew about so that he could at least earn some money honestly. But Robert… Robert had given him the greatest gift ever. Robert had secretly taught him how to read and write as well as how to play the piano. That had been one of the many reasons he had been willing to do so much for the man he considered a second father.

He felt guilty responsible for what had happened to the Giry's. Robert would often go nights without sleep in order to make sure Erik was ok and take care of him in the underground cave the Persian had found under the opera house. Robert would sometimes come and help him build things to make the dank surroundings feel like a home. It had pained Erik to watch Meg cry out all those years ago cry out for her father, for something in essence he had caused.

Erik smiled despite himself; apparently, Meg showed her father's heart. She cared more for the people around her than she did herself. Her father had given up seeing his daughter grow up so that she would not have to be a part of what he was going to have to do. Just like her father, she was willing to give up her own life in order to save another's that she cared about. He slipped into the oblivion of sleep with a smile lightly gracing his lips as the scent of the lavender finally overtook his other senses driving him into a deep state of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Even though she had been frightened at first, subconsciously she felt that the Phantom would not harm her. Whether out of being a gentleman or respect for her mother, she didn't know. She had half expected him to yell at her for being in his home, but he seemed to be rather calm about the whole situation._

_The scene replayed in her mind. A splash of red kissed her cheeks as she realized just how bold she had been by standing up to a murderer, she had never in her life allowed her temper to take control of her. Strangely, it had felt good to release the frustrations that had built up inside of her, given he wasn't the intended target of her wrath, but he had received it._

_Her lips crept into a small smile. Even though it was him it meant one thing. Her breath fogged the reflection before her as she whispered, "I'm not alone… not anymore."_

An abrupt knock dragged Meg out of her trance like state. She hurriedly tried to right her clothing "Just a moment!"

Even though modesty didn't exist with in the opera house, she still wanted herself covered properly in the presence of others Just as she tied the knot in her nightgown, the knock was heard again. Sighing with frustration at the impatient caller, "Just a moment I will there shortly."

Meg flung open the door, "Oh. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Msr." Was her startled reply. Make it the managers calling to visit and introduce her to the Count. and carry on story line here and use rest for later.

The blonde man had deep mahogany eye ant was beaming with the biggest smile she had ever seen. The brightness of his teeth almost blinding her. "I'm sorry to disturb Mlle. Giry…but the managers sent me to inform you that a gentleman is here to see you and I was wanting to come and ask if I could visit my brother's fiance's best friend." after a brief pause he added swiftly. "On her behalf of course."

Meg looked at the man before her, "I would be honored monsieur and will be expecting you later then, however, I don not belive it would be wise for me to keep the gentleman waithing. If you could, would you please send him in while I get dressed?" she smiled politely.

"I will tell him that you will be expecting him then." He replied as and he walked down the long corridors.

She decided on one of her nicer day dresses for she wanted to look her best for she rarely ever had people come to visit her and always wanted to make a good first impression. As soon as she had her dress on and her hair tied back in a matching blue ribbon, she heard rapping on the oak door to her room. "Coming Monsieur."

When she opened the door the gentleman stood smiling. His attire and the way he carried himself reminded her greatly of the phantom. Her blue dress rustled as she stepped from the door frame "Please com in."

She gesterd to one of the chairs in her room, as she herself sat in the chair across from the man. "What is it you had wished to tell me? Msr….?"

* * *

His eyes opened as he stretched at the piano bench. He knew that he needed to srop allowing himself to fall asleep in front of the organ. His spine popped in several places. It felt good to be home again. 

Even though many people would probably never enjoy a life in the damp stone hole, but Erik relished in it. The dark cavern was perfect for playing music. The notes reverberated around him when he played. The many candles illuminating the organ helped prevent him from being blinded even though the darkness that was in the cave allowed him to hone in the ability to see clearly in the dark which was extremely useful for him. Also when the operas began he could still hear it as he walked through the labyrinth under the theatre.

When he was younger, if someone would have told him he would be living in a abe he would have laughed at them. He had always thought he would be a sidewhow freak for his entire life. Now he was living in a somewhat elegant lifestyle, doing what he loved.

As he wandered through his home a strange glint caught his eye coming from one of his bedrooms. He parted the litle black lace curtain. The sleeping form of Christine flashed in front of his eyes. His heart began to tear apart again. He would have given anything for the image in front of him to be true and that the girl he loved hadn't abandoned him.

Unconsciously, his hand moved to caress the sleeping angel, his fingers ached to just be able to tough her creamy flesh. Justas he was about to make contact, Christine faded away, leaving nothing but an outstretched hand suspended above the pillow.

Slowly his fingers coiled back into his hand as he moved it back to his face. His eyes shut tight so that no tear could fall. When they finally did open he saw sitting atop the silken pillow a small silver hair comb. It was simple but still so elegant with tiny silver roses enamored to its top.

Erik knew that Christine's tastes were to extravagant for something likethis and Mme. Giry never wore combs because she preferred not worry about the baubles and decorations. The only person she ever wanted to impress she hadn't seen in over a decade.

It only left one person could have left the hair piece. He knew Meg had been down here many times. The state of the cave and especially the organ proved this, but he puzzled over the comb in his hand and tried to think how it had gotten into this room. His eyes widened at the thought, "Surely she hadn't slept down here, not when she has that wuite in the opera house. Why would she choose to sleep in this dank crevice under ground."

Even though he was slightly in shock that Meg had slept in his bed, he still felt slightly happy about it, because that would mean that she had come by choice. She came to the cave because she wanted to. "But it was probably because she thought I wasn't coming back…so there was no danger in being down here" that one phrase stripped him of his previous joy. He didn't know why it bothered him so much.

Normally, he wouldn't care what Meg thought of him, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that they were the only ones left in the opera house who had been a part of the original grandeur, before the fire. He shrugged the anxiousness from him as he regained his composure.He picked up the small come and began the journey out of the labyrinth.

After so many years, every single crack in the walls was etched into his memory. Every once in a while a rat would scurry across the tunnel, which never even phased Erik. The cool air slowly getting warmer as he reached his destination, the mirror that separated there worlds.

He smirked at the memory of his childhood. The women who would change in front of the mirror, ignorant to the fact that a young pubexcent teen could be watchiin. Although it happened only one or two times, the Persian had discovered the 13 year old on one of those occasions. This led to Robert and the Persian lecturing him on the "facts of life" and also how he should respect women and that Erik should not abuse the gift he had inside the theatre walls.

He hadn't realized it was wrong because of the gypsy women who were so open with their bodies and the little tents set up aroung the carnival grounds where men would enter in droves to see these women. But one look into Roberts's isappointed eyes and he felt ashamed because he never wanted to make the man he came to love as a father disappointed in him. Even if he was used to being a failure to everyone else, he could bear making _this_ man upset. Not out of fear of being beaten, but because he didn't want to drive away the only man who had ever shown him true kindness, he didn't want to be left alone in the darkness again.

After that day, whenever Erik went to the mirror, if he say any women in an unpresentable situation, he would quickly avert his eyes and begin his way to another exit to the main opera house. As he grew older, he started playing pranks on the prima donna, prima ballerina or whoever happened to be staying in the suit, and then expanding his domain to the entire opera house. Finally, using his skills to get money to fund his lifestyle below the theatre.

This triggered his thought process to come back to the here and now. Even thout he had invested some of the money from his salary, he still needed more money and soon. "I'll start sending in my request for salary soon… hopefully Meg will pass them on for me." He mumbled to the empty air.

His senses went on alert as he spotted Meg in her chair with another person sitting in a high back chair so that the majority of their bodies were hidden from Erik's keen eyesight. The periwinkle dress was extremely complemantory to Meg, he noticed her eyes sparkled eventhough her gaze remained unwavering while talking to the perso. Smiling and nodding in what appeared to be agreement every once in a while.

He was surprised he couldn't hear the conversation like he should have been able to. 'I wonder if someone tampered with all my "ghostly" abilities while I was away' he smirked inwardly.

He felt his chest tighten as he became slightly jealous at the person who was talking to the prima ballerina. He stood up cofused as to why he would feel jealous about the girl he didn't consider important to him. The thoughts were quickly forgotten as the figure stood.

Erik saw a man's form draped under an ebony cloak. He had jet black hair and appeared to have an elegant and dignified air to him, though Erik still felt something was wrong with the man. He knew why as soon s the man looked into the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place.

The hairs on the back of Erik's neck stood on end as he stared in shock. "No…it can't be…" was all he could say. A mixture between fear and absolute rage filled him. Every muscle in his ody tensed as he continued to hold himself back crom making himself and this entry way known.

As soon as Meg shut the door, Erik silently stepped from behind the mirror, trying to his best to hide his emotions. She jumped when she saw him appear when she turned around. Her anxiety soon diminished slightly as she looked at the man in front of her. "May I ask why you have come here Msr. Phantom?"

He held out his hand revealing the little comb, which had been imprinted to his flesh when he had tightened his grip around it. His emerald gaze searched her face, his mind reeling as to why the man had called upon her. "Mlle. Giry…" he finally began.

"Please call me Meg. Mlle. Giry even if for younger women still makes me feel old." She smiled politely as she looked back up into his face.

"Mlle… I mean Meg… what did that man wish to speak to you about?"

She stepped back, "I'm sorry monsieur but I'm not entirely sure it was any of your business to be attempting to eavesdrop on a private conversation."

His gaze narrowed as he placed a strong hand on her shoulder, as he tried his best not to alarm her when he felt her tense up under the contact. "Answer the question, Meg."

Meg's gaze flickered between fear and anger when the phantom continued to press her for an answer on her recent guest. "He is apparently an old acquaintance of my family and after Seeing the my last performance, he wanted to pay me a visit to offer me a position teaching his neice ballet." She stated in a frustrated huff. The phantom continued to look confused and demanded to know more about this job offer.

"Msr. is this truly any of your business what I do with my life? Would it truly matter to you that I am leaving the opera for a mere 8 hours a week? I do not think so from what I experienced yesterday evening."

The phantom released her shoulder as he paced the room trying to word the answer correctly so as not to have the blonde angry at him again. "Meg. You have the obligation to the theatre you should focus more on the dancers here than to give in to some aristocrats bratty relatives desires."

"This will not effect the girls performance here. I told him that my girls are of a higher priority and that I would only be able to work on certain times when there is no rehearsal." she took a deep breath knowing this would hurt the man in front of her but couldn't think of any way to make him realize that she was not some manipulated girl. "I already gave my word Msr. Phantom you will just have to deal with that fact and realize you can't control me like you did with her. We may have been friends but I am in no way like her."

Erik stiffened at the reference. 'The little brat, is she trying to cause me to loose my temper? Why must she insist on putting salt into the wound!' His hardened gaze fell to her, "No, you aren't Christine and I don't care what happens to you I am only concerned with the well being of my opera house and if the performance is anything but brilliant I shall hold you responsible."

They stood in silence glaring at the each other. The anger intertwined with the hurt they both felt from the others words and even tho meg's eye's were filled with tears she refused to let her emotions show. Her hopes that maybe they could find some common ground and become at least allies like he and her mother had been smashed against the hardened walls of her heart. She knew she deserved it for saying what she said when the hurt was so fresh. But that was her weakness, speaking before her brain could even process what was on her tongue.

Erik's emerald eyes burned with frustration at the girl before him. He knew what would happen if she went to that man's house to teach the girl… if there was even a girl to teach. Delancluer was very capable of anything now that he has come to money. Even if his current attention to meg was because of her father, he couldn't let that man get his hands on her or he wouldn't be able to live with himself.


End file.
